


DIARIOS DE MOTOCICLETA o EL US.A. ROAD-TRIPP DE STEVE ROGERS

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una historia un poco crack, acerca del viaje que el Capi decide hacer para conocer su país, y actualizarse. Una búsqueda de identidad con unos leves pincelazos de humor. </p><p>De la comunidad theavengers_esp, fue la respuesta a un prompt personal. O sea, me respondí yo a mi petición. XDD</p><p>Parejas, realmente ninguna. Es un poco Gen, y postmovie.</p><p>NO hay mucho slash en medio, sólo un poco de aderezo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIARIOS DE MOTOCICLETA o EL US.A. ROAD-TRIPP DE STEVE ROGERS

**1 Nueva York, o el kilómetro 0**

Poco después de la victoria agridulce que habían logrado contra Loki y los ejércitos Chitauri, el grupo de vengadores decidió separarse por un tiempo.

Steve, en esa nostalgia que sabía, no lo abandonaría hasta que remplazara lo que había tenido por lo que ahora se le presentaba, tomó una importante decisión antes de continuar con su vida como parte de cualquier grupo de justicieros y vengadores que le propusiesen.

Aunque reconoció que necesitaba un poco de ayuda para equiparse con lo que seria lo mas adecuado para llevar a cabo sus planes inmediatos. Así que, en un enorme acto de humildad y reconciliación, le pidió a Tony Stark que lo acompañara, pues él tenía mayor experiencia en cuanto a reconocimiento de artefactos e ingeniería.

─Esta ─le dijo Steve al montarla, con una luminosa sonrisa en su mirada─, es la mejor forma de conocer el país.

Tony no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

De esa forma, Steve Rogers la eligió. Una hermosa y potente motocicleta Harley-Davidson Softail Slim, de gran resistencia, hecha para viajes largos, en estilo vintage. Prácticamente hecha a su medida.

Al día siguiente, Tony le hizo un regalo especial. 

─Sé que te serán de utilidad ─le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Steve sacaba del paquete que le había dado: un par de guantes de gamuza y parches de agarre firme en las palmas, unos anteojos Ray-Ban anti reflejantes, muy diferentes al estilo militarizado, y el teléfono celular de última generación, con GPS integrado y señal de cobertura amplia, con opción para comunicarse con JARVIS con un solo botón─. Para que no te pierdas, Capitán. Para que no te nos pierdas.

Steve lo abrazó, agradecido. Y de no ser por la emoción del viaje, tal vez se hubiese percatado del deliberado y ligero roce de los labios de Stark en los suyos. 

 

**2 En el corazón de la Gran Manzana: Un vistazo a Nueva York**

Por supuesto, su ciudad natal sería la primera que vería en su viaje. 

El primer día, Pepper le llamó por teléfono, diciéndole que tenía una reservación en el Ellen’s Stardust Dinner, en la 51 St. con Broadway. Ahí conocería la siguiente década representativa que no alcanzó a ver, la dorada época del Rock’n Roll, los 50’s. El desayuno, por supuesto, una enorme hamburguesa y una generosa rebanada de pie de manzana con café americano, acompañado por una curiosa representación musical en el lugar. Fue un sorpresivo y agradable inicio. 

Al terminar el desayuno, decidió volver por el rumbo de Central Park, observando la arquitectura, el Times Square, la zona financiera. Desistió pasar por la 5ª. Avenida, pues había sido la primera que había visto a pocos minutos de despertar de su sueño de 70 años, y eso le traía malos recuerdos. Además, todo ese sitio había sido testigo de la pelea que sostuvieron días atrás con Loki y el ejército alienígena. Siguió hasta el puente de Brooklyn, en donde permaneció un rato, recordando la primera vez que él y Bucky pasearon por ahí, la primera vez que una chica lo había desairado, y la primera también en la que su gran amigo lo había besado después de eso. Observó el panorama de una parte de la enorme urbe en la que ahora se había convertido la ciudad; nada parecido al tiempo en que tuvo que dejarla para ir a combatir a Europa, y sin embargo, demasiado familiar.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Queens, y a visitar el Museo de Arte Moderno. No pudo evitar la tentación de comprar un par de camisetas con latas de sopa en ellas. Pensó en darle una a Thor, en cuanto volviera a verlo.

Antes del atardecer, decidió ir a visitar la Zona Cero. Había leído acerca del acto terrorista más grande contra su nación, y no deseaba verlo repetirse, ni siquiera si se trataba de un ataque perpetrado por algún dios enloquecido, o un alien deschavetado. Ni ahora ni nunca. 

Caminó silencioso por el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el lado del río. Se detuvo cuando la imagen de la Estatua de la Libertad estuvo frente a él, majestuosa e imperturbable. Steve suspiró con nostalgia, hasta que el timbre del teléfono celular lo distrajo. Era Tony, enviándole un alegre mensaje.

Se reunirían en Brooklyn, en una cena de despedida.

Por supuesto, cuando llegó al lugar, no creyó encontrarse a Natasha y Clint y Banner junto a Pepper y Tony, dispuestos a entrar a un café bar llamado Carlyle. Disfrutaron de una banda de jazz, y escucharon a un hombrecillo curioso llamado Woody tocar el clarinete. 

Después de eso, todos le desearon un buen viaje, brindando alegremente. Tony se la pasó brindando con él, en un claro intento por embriagarlo, pero a la doceava ronda, Steve le dijo que el alcohol no le hacía ni cosquillas. 

Banner le entregó un libro diario, y le recomendó escribir sus experiencias. Especialmente si eran muy excitantes. Al decirle esto, le sonrió de forma enigmática.

Tony le dijo que revisara diariamente sus mensajes de texto, con una sonrisa cómplice por parte de los demás. Steve le aseguró que lo haría.

 

**3 La Interestatal 95. Hacia las calles de Filadelfia.**

Dejó Nueva York con el amanecer del siguiente día, disfrutando del viento en el rostro, jugueteando con su cabello, mientras dejaba atrás los dormidos suburbios y el ruido citadino.

Cruzó en su camino varios cambios en el paisaje. Desde las naves industriales y los edificios de ladrillos rojos de Newark, hasta los paisajes boscosos delimitantes de Nueva Jersey, bordeando el río Delaware.

Steve se detuvo para almorzar en un pintoresco cafecillo, a la entrada de esta última ciudad, y al revisar su teléfono, se encontró con dos archivos enviados por Pepper y Tony. 

Música. Uno de ellos, de una cantante llamada Houston, originaria de Newark. La otra, de alguien a quien Tony le llamó “El Jefe”. 

Poco antes de llegar a esta ciudad, se topó con una escena inusual. Una imagen viva, representativa de la historia americana, en la que una carreta tirada por caballos, llevaba a una familia con vestimentas de otro siglo. Una familia Amish. 

Steve tomó varias fotos de ellos al pasar a su lado con cierta admiración. El pequeño que iba detrás de la carreta lo saludó con un gesto. Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, y los pasó sin acelerar demasiado.

Al llegar a Filadelfia se dirigió hacia el centro, encontrándose con el Independence Hall y la Campana de la Libertad. Visitó dos museos, y se fotografió con la estatua de Rocky, en la explanada.

El tercer mensaje de Tony que recibió, llevaba también un archivo con una pieza de blues y una foto con el millonario engullendo una rosquilla y la palabra: ‘DONUTS!!!’ en ella. Steve entornó la mirada, aunque la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios. Se compró una docena de ellas, variadas en sabores, desde saladas, neutras, hasta demasiado dulces. 

Se quedó en un modesto hotel en el centro de la ciudad, comiendo un par de donuts y un enorme vaso de café latté, mientras veía una película de Clint Eastwood. 

Al día siguiente visitó el mercado, en donde probó varias comidas del lugar, y compró una enorme bolsa de pretzels para el viaje. Conoció la casa de Edgar Allan Poe, y en el puerto, el trasatlántico USS United States.

Permaneció en la ciudad visitando los lugares históricos, la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido de la Guerra de Independencia, otro de los museos de historia natural y el acuario. 

Poco antes de volver al hotel por su equipaje, se acordó de Clint y su pedido de enviarle postales interesantes. Así que compró algunas y las guardó. 

Se las enviaría en cuanto tuviese un buen paquete.

 

**4 Desencantos en la Capital. Washington, DC.**

Antes de salir del hotel, revisó el teléfono, encontrándose con varias listas de música. Natasha se las había enviado la noche anterior, con el mensaje de que la escuchara para el siguiente recorrido.

Hizo cinco horas de camino, con un alegre sol en lo alto del cielo y música agradable en el celular. 

Era cerca de medio día cuando entró a la ciudad, y se dirigió de inmediato a conocer la Casa Blanca. No había tenido oportunidad de verla, ya que había desistido de recibir medallas o reconocimientos cuando era parte del ejército aliado en Europa. Ahora deseaba entrar y saber la historia de cada hombre que había ocupado la silla presidencial desde que él no estuvo ahí. 

Después de la visita guiada, en la que reconoció que hubo más decepciones que enorgullecimiento, se paseó por el Capitolio, y fotografió el Obelisco. Caminó hacia el Monumento a Lincoln, y llegó al National World War II Memorial, en donde permaneció ahí hasta el ocaso. Continuó su recorrido hacia el Monumento a Lincoln, observando cómo poco a poco el lugar se iluminaba. Al pasar por el Vietnam Memorial, no tuvo corazón para detenerse ante los nombres de los soldados.

Ya era noche cuando buscó alojamiento. 

Al encontrar un hotel tranquilo y cercano a la zona histórica, recordó el diario que Banner le había dado. Esa noche, llenó cerca de diez páginas con lo que había visto hasta ese momento, antes de que Tony le llamara para saber cómo se encontraba.

Steve no le dijo que se sentía solo, y melancólico, y que tal vez el viaje había sido una mala idea. No deseaba amargarlo con su estado de ánimo. Le prometió enviarle las fotos que había tomado, y Tony le dijo que las subiría a las redes de turismo. 

Se quedó dormido con una de las listas de reproducción que Pepper le hiciera llegar, combinando a Frank Sinatra con algo de instrumentales, mientras repasaba las postales que había elegido para Clint.

 

**5 Reflexiones y de vuelta a la carretera. Florida ya no es un paraíso**

 

El día siguiente, Steve se levantó con un ánimo distinto. 

Visitó el Monumento a Einstein, y el Museo del Holocausto, recordando por qué había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser parte de la guerra. 

Ese mismo día volvió al Monumento a la II Guerra Mundial, e hizo una solitaria guardia en honor a sus compañeros de combate: Bucky, los Comandos, Peggy…

Se distrajo visitando el Instituto Smithsoniano, el Museo del Aire y del Espacio, el de Historia Natural y el jardín de Esculturas. De vuelta al hotel, se detuvo en un puesto callejero, compró un perro caliente y una coca-cola, y decidió no amargarse más, dándole otra oportunidad a la historia de su país. 

Los últimos lugares que visitó antes de dejar Washington, fueron los Archivos Nacionales y el Pentágono.

Atravesó el estado de Virginia, Carolina del Norte y del Sur, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado en Georgia, cerca de la media noche. 

El clima ahora un poco más cálido y el panorama cambiante, de ser bosques a los inicios de los pantanos, fue un motivo de distracción más, y el pretexto para tomar muchas fotografías de la naturaleza cambiante de esa zona del país.

Aún faltaba bastante para abandonar la I-95. 

El día siguiente, mientras tomaba un desayuno ligero en el café de la estación de gasolina, escuchó a alguien decir que Florida ya no es un paraíso. 

Salió del lugar y montó nuevamente su motocicleta, pero no recorrió más de cinco kilómetros cuando tuvo que detenerse y marcar el primer número que encontró en el celular. 

Banner fue quien respondió, y Steve se alegró de que hubiese sido él quien lo hiciera. No le mencionó que había llamado para escuchar una voz amigable y familiar, y que los extrañaba demasiado. Sólo le preguntó algo trivial, y si deseaba algún souvenir de la ruta.

Bruce lo intuyó, y después de responder lo que le había preguntado, le dijo que podía llamarlo las veces que necesitara hacerlo. 

Cuando cortó la comunicación, Steve ya no se sintió solo.

 

**6 Los delfines son seres de otro planeta. Miami, los Ever Glades, Epcot Center y la NASA**

A pesar de lo que había escuchado, su determinación por llegar hasta Miami no disminuyó. Continuó por la I-95, visitando por algunas horas Palm Beach y sus suntuosas zonas residenciales; caminó descalzo por las playas doradas de Daytona, observando el océano abierto; continuó con el atardecer, alcanzando la ciudad cuando el cielo pintaba hebras de cobre y oro en un fondo azul oscurecido, y las aves marinas buscaban refugio. 

Miami lo recibió a ritmo de salsa y música tropical. 

Steve se dio cuenta que efectivamente, la ciudad ya no era un paraíso; era un enorme salón de baile y jolgorio. Algo distinto, en realidad. 

Acampó en la playa, observando la luna sobre el mar, dejando que el océano acariciara sus pies desnudos en la arena, mientras ritmos latinos se escuchaban a su alrededor. No durmió, escribiendo en el diario y dibujando a un cangrejo que se aventuró a investigarlo de cerca.

Aún no amanecía cuando se dirigió hacia Key Largo para ver las carreteras interoceánicas, como collares de luces en medio del oscuro océano. Estuvo hasta la salida del sol en uno de los miradores, y volvió hacia el continente, llegando al parque nacional Ever Glades. 

Conoció la diversidad de fauna y vegetación; se fotografió con los enormes caimanes durmiendo confiados en medio de los pantanos y sufrió un poco con las nubes de mosquitos que lo asediaron desde que entró al lugar. Al medio día regresó a Miami, encontrándose con el caos del tráfico debido a la gran afluencia de turistas. 

Rodeó la ciudad y tomó otra vez la I-95 hasta Palm Bay, en donde la abandonó definitivamente, desviándose un poco para alcanzar l-4 y llegar a Orlando. 

Permaneció cuatro días en el lugar, entre visitas al SeaWorld, en donde nadó con algunos delfines y muchos turistas, especialmente mujeres, lo fotografiaron sin cesar; visitó los estudios de cine, que lo dejaron asombrado por los avances en la forma de hacer películas y los efectos especiales. Al último, se paseó por Epcot Center, donde tuvo que esforzarse por ponerse al día en cuanto a tecnología de entretenimiento.

Eso sí, se fotografió con los personajes del lugar, los que había alcanzado a conocer en el tiempo en que Walter Disney iniciaba su sueño de un mundo de dibujos animados, y con otros que no tuvo idea de quienes eran, pero que después investigaría, cuando llamara a JARVIS para pedirle información. 

El quinto día, visitó el centro espacial Kennedy, y supo lo que significaban las siglas N.A.S.A. 

En algún momento, al estar en una de las salas de proyección, después de entrar a los simuladores de lanzamiento, se preguntó si aún podría hacer carrera espacial. Se tomó casi una docena de fotos con partes de los vehículos y con gente vestida en trajes espaciales. 

Esta vez, tomó la I-75 y decidió parar en Salt Lake. Esa noche, sus sueños fueron en Technicolor y 3-D, en los que viajaba al espacio junto con Bucky y Peggy, enfundados en coloridos trajes de astronautas, maniobrando un Transbordador mientras las estrellas hacían una rara coreografía. Por un momento se le figuró ver que tenían los rostros de las Chicas del coro América, y que el Coronel Phillips jugueteaba con ellas.

 

**7 Saluda al Río Mississippi, con el Rhythm & Blues corriendo por sus venas. **

Nueva Orleans lo recibió cálida y festiva, mientras escuchaba a Louis Armstrong, Bill Evans, Scott Hamilton y Lester Young, cortesía de Bruce Banner. 

El primer lugar que visitó fue el barrio francés, donde fue testigo de un funeral al estilo de la ciudad, con una banda militar al frente y un ambiente que marcaba el inicio del duelo en tono de jazz.   
Se deleitó con la combinación de platillos de diversas culturas, entre franceses, españoles y criollos. Visitó algunos museos y tiendas, en donde compró algunas curiosidades y souvenirs. 

En una de las tiendas más extrañas que visitó, al ver un collar con una gema oscura y engarces plateados, recordó al Dios del Caos. No pudo explicarse el irresistible impulso de comprarlo, así que lo pidió envuelto. Pensó en guardarse ese raro sentimiento que lo había embargado, y tal vez preguntarle a Thor, aunque de inmediato desechó el pensamiento. También compró algo que le recordó al rubio asgardiano, aunque no tanto como el otro collar. Eligió dos pares de pendientes, y desde ahí, le envió a Clint un paquete con casi cincuenta postales, una mascada y un par de pendientes para para Natasha y el otro par para Pepper, además de un globo de vidrio y un muñequito tipo vudú que se parecía a Tony. 

Al atardecer, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por Bourbon St, alguien le recomendó visitar Preservation Hall, una casona casi en ruinas en donde escuchó el jazz con identidad propia, original. Muy diferente a lo que él había conocido en Nueva York, al lado de Bucky, cuando ambos solían salir de farra a escuchar a las grandes bandas, antes de enlistarse. Al salir del lugar, ya de noche, se encontró de pronto con otro mundo, una ciudad muy diferente de la que había visto al llegar. Una ciudad de fiesta en clasificación MUY ADULTOS. 

Steve estuvo a punto de perder su inocencia entre las calles llenas de música y excesos. Salió de ahí con más de cuarenta collares de cuentas al cuello, varias marcas de besos en sus mejillas y el cuello de la camisa, y casi un centenar de números telefónicos garabateados en servilletas de papel, metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Recibió la llamada de Tony en la mañana, mientras veía la ciudad desde el barco al que había subido. No supo por qué, pero tuvo la impresión de que Stark lo había regañado al enterarse de sus “correrías” en la ciudad, y por supuesto, al ver las fotos. Supo que no se imaginaba el tono levemente histérico en su voz y las risillas de fondo, antes de decirle que se cuidara de esos depravados, y le enviaba un pequeño ensayo que alguien había escrito de Mark Twain. 

Al día siguiente, Steve salió de Louisiana por la I-49, y tomó rumbo a Dallas por la I-20. 

Si se daba prisa, podría ver el Rodeo, y tal vez pasar al aeródromo para el espectáculo de los Blue Angels.

 

**8 Las fiestas de Albuquerque y el club en Dos Ruedas. Deportes extremos en el Gran Cañón**

Al salir de Texas, Clint le llamó para avisarle que le había enviado un poco de rock clásico —Janis Joplin, algo de Bob Dylan, Dire Straits, Kansas, Joan Jet y un poquito de Johnny Cash— para su siguiente trayecto, agradeciéndole las postales. Le comentó también que Thor había vuelto hacía un par de días, y en esos momentos estaba visitando a Jane Foster en Nuevo México, y que tal vez le llamaría —Jane, no Thor. El Asgardiano era un desastre con los celulares— para acompañarlo.

Steve volvió a la carretera, alcanzando lo que había sido la Ruta 66, ahora poco transitada en muchas partes, y sólo restaurada en lugares turísticos. 

Atravesó Nuevo México, deteniéndose a comer en Albuquerque. A su llegada, alguien lo invitó a una fiesta, en donde conoció gente de la farándula y otras celebridades. Había entre los más solicitados un par de actores que les daban cierto aire a él y a Tony, y un par más que se le hicieron muy graciosos, pero a los que después de un rato tuvieron que sacar del lugar, pues uno de ellos estaba haciendo un enorme escándalo, un actor británico que, a decir verdad, bailaba muuuuy bien, por no decir, provocativo. No volvió a verlos después de eso, y al día siguiente se enteró de que los habían echado de la ciudad, muy diplomáticamente.

Como le había dicho Clint, Jane le llamó, aunque con algo de duda. Thor iba camino a encontrarlo, y creía una muy mala idea el que se hubiese hecho de una enorme motocicleta para ello —había aprendido a conducirla en menos de una hora. 

Steve la tranquilizó, asegurándole que lo cuidaría. Aunque también tuvo sus dudas, especialmente cuando lo vio llegar, un día después de su conversación con ella, seguido por toda una procesión de motociclistas. El club de Los Anarquistas, se hacían llamar, y la verdad, el Asgardiano no difería mucho de ellos en cuanto a su aspecto. 

Aunque seguía con dudas, Steve tuvo que admitir que se divirtió mucho en el bar al que sus ocasionales “amigos” los llevaron esa tarde. Terminaron con un par de chamarras de cuero con la insignia del club en la espalda que los caracterizaba como “miembros honorarios”, y una buena pelea que Thor había iniciado sin querer.  
Al amanecer retomaron la ruta y alcanzaron Arizona con el sol aún en alto, y al llegar al Gran Cañón, se unieron a un grupo de deportistas extremos. 

Se perdieron una semana en la árida belleza del lugar, practicando rapel en los gigantescos riscos, paracaidismo en pared, remando en kayak y balsas contra los rápidos, disfrutando la pesca y la vida de excursionista al máximo. Ambos se maravillaron del Castillo de Montezuma y las caprichosas esculturas naturales, y durante las noches, ante las fogatas y la extraordinaria vista de las estrellas, Thor le hablaba de Asgard y las gloriosas batallas que libraron hacía tiempo él, Loki y sus amigos guerreros, y Steve le contaba de sus misiones en la guerra, al lado de sus aliados.

Steve tuvo un leve flirteo con una de las jóvenes que iban en el grupo, pero no pasó de eso. Por el contrario, y a pesar de que era claro que Thor tenía ya su club de fans entre los campistas, éste se mantuvo lejos de cualquier tipo de relación sentimental. Nostalgia, argumentó cuando Steve le preguntó acerca de ello.

Cuando volvieron al lugar en donde habían dejado las motocicletas con todas las cosas que no habían considerado necesarias, Steve recordó que debía haber llamado a Tony hacía días. Al revisar el teléfono, pudo ver que tenía casi cincuenta mensajes de texto y otras tantas llamadas perdidas.

Llamó para avisar que se encontraba bien, acompañado del Asgardiano, y JARVIS fue quien le respondió, cancelando de inmediato la alerta que Tony le había ordenado girar esa misma mañana, reportándolos desaparecidos. Entonces, Stark irrumpió en la llamada con tono furioso, reclamándole su irresponsabilidad al tenerlo preocupado. Steve sólo entornó la mirada, pensando que exageraba, pero reconoció el cálido sentimiento en su pecho al saber que se preocupaban por él.

Le comentó que seguirían la Ruta 66, o lo que quedaba de ella, justo para pasar por Las Vegas y llegar a California. 

—¡NO TE OLVIDES DE VISITAR HOLLYWOOD! —Le dijo antes de cortar la comunicación. 

Cuando se disponían a volver al camino, Bruce le llamó. Ambos rieron cuando le dijo que Tony se había pasado la semana dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada, farfullando que debía haberle instalado un GPS a él, en vez de al teléfono. 

Le envió otra play list para aligerarle el tayecto, misma que compartió con Thor a ratos.

 

**9 Ayudando a los Bomberos. El final de la Ruta 66: la Tierra Prometida**

Llegaron a Flagstaff, Arizona, en donde se encontraron con los Bomberos Voluntarios en acción, es decir, enfrentando un incendio. Raudos y veloces, se integraron con ellos y los apoyaron, haciendo el trabajo de los voluntarios más llevadero. Cuando el siniestro quedó totalmente bajo control, llenos de humo y un poquito cansados, los bomberos les agradecieron la ayuda a su manera: un gran banquete y mucha, mucha cerveza. Thor, por supuesto, participó muy entusiasmado, y Steve tuvo que cuidar que no fuese a hacer nuevamente de las suyas. El comandante del cuartel de voluntarios habló entonces con ellos, invitándolos a participar en la obra de caridad que realizan cada año. Más motivado por el entusiasmo de los voluntarios y la radiante emotividad del Asgardiano, Steve aceptó. 

Fue así como ambos posaron en el sexy calendario de los Bomberos Voluntarios de Arizona. Steve representó el mes de la Independencia, Julio. Por su cumpleaños, había dicho; Thor eligió Octubre, y ambos participaron en Diciembre con los otros voluntarios. 

Tomaron la I-40 camino a California. Mientras Thor berreaba un poco de Red Hot Chili Pepper y The Beach Boys, Pepper llamó a Steve, y él le contó con un leve tinte de orgullo lo que habían hecho en Flagstaff, especialmente su participación en el calendario. Los fondos, le dijo, serían para los niños con cáncer. Hubo unos segundos de un raro silencio, después del cual ella se rio un poco, y sólo le deseó un buen viaje y le envió otra play-list.

No se detuvieron, haciendo una velada tranquila por la autopista, y llegaron a California la mañana del día siguiente. Caminaron por el último tramo, el puerto de madera de Santa Mónica, y un turista les tomó una fotografía parados junto al cartel del final de la Ruta. Fue la primera vez que Thor lo abrazó de una forma un poco más cálida que antes. Bruce le envió un mapa con algunas indicaciones para llegar a las mejores playas, dirigiéndolo primero hacia San Diego.

Permanecieron ahí dos días. Alguien les recomendó jugar golf en el Balboa Park, y después visitaron el Parque Acuático, en donde caminaron por los túneles submarinos, observando a los peces y otras maravillas, y al salir, vieron a varias ballenas jugando, a sólo metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban.

 

**10 Playas, ¡¡SURF!! Y Mickey Mouse. Fiesta en Malibú. Caravana hacia las Vegas**

Aprendieron a surfear en La Jolla, junto a una enorme manada de focas, surfistas y otras especies de la colorida fauna de las playas, a lo largo de la Nine Milles Drive. Al final del tercer día, tomaron la carretera 5, bordeando Encinitas y toda la bahía hasta llegar a Long Beach, en donde decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso y sin inhibiciones, se tostaron como iguanas al sol. Antes de ir hacia Anaheim, la tierra del mítico sueño de Walter Disney, se llevaron la enorme sorpresa de ver de pronto, junto a ellos, a Tony Stark, seguido por toda la comitiva restante —Clint, Natasha, Bruce, y por supuesto, Pepper—, poniendo la excusa de que pasarían un fin de semana en Malibú, en la residencia de Stark, y querían saber cómo se encontraba. 

Cabe decir que al llegar al enorme lugar que es Disney Land, todos se transformaron en chiquillos. Visitaron todos los sitios por visitar, se subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron, y se tomaron fotos con todos los personajes, además de que no supieron cómo, ni quién, los había incluido de pronto en uno de los desfiles del parque.

Malibú los recibió iluminada en todo su esplendor. La Mansión Stark no fue menos, y la fiesta duró exactamente, dos días. Entre charlas de estilos e historias musicales, anécdotas de aventuras campistas, viendo las postales que Steve había planeado enviarle a Clint cuando tuviese las de Nevada, y la regañada extra de Stark a Steve por la locura del calendario —se enteró por Pepper que Tony había movido cielo, mar y tierra para recuperar los negativos, y se los habían negado, para su frustración, ya que, según el editor, era el mejor ejemplar de todos los años, hasta ese momento—, planearon ir a Las Vegas. 

Los Ángeles no fue la gran cosa. El Paseo de la Fama y muchas fotografías ahí, el letrero de HOLLYWOOD, y de vuelta a la enorme autopista. Tony, Pepper y Bruce se adelantaron en el convertible de Stark, mientras que Natasha insistió en ir con Steve, y Clint con Thor. Alegaron que era aburrido escuchar a los dos genios hablar sólo de proyectos científicos todo el camino, y que era bueno un pequeño cambio.

Las Vegas fue de infarto. Probaron suerte en los casinos, vieron muchos espectáculos y shows de magia increíbles, se maravillaron con algunos de los hoteles más fastuosos y creativos, y conocieron a más de una docena de Elvis. Thor casi terminó casado con una corista, pero fue rescatado al último momento por Natasha y Clint. El doctor Banner tuvo suerte en las tragamonedas, pero Pepper, Steve y Thor debieron sacarlo de la mesa de Poker antes de que se enfureciera al casi perder todo lo que había ganado. Y Stark, como siempre, cerró un jugoso negocio con la compra de las acciones de uno de los hoteles del lugar. 

No descansaron en todo el día, y tampoco durmieron en toda la noche. Hasta que fue el momento en que debían separarse. Clint y Nat debían presentarse a sus obligaciones con S.H.I.E.L.D., y Tony y Pepper debían volver a Nueva York para dirigir las empresas y negocios allá.  
Esta vez, al despedirse de Steve, Natasha, Pepper y Tony lo besaron. Por supuesto, ante la mirada sorprendida del capitán, el millonario sólo le dirigió una sonrisilla maliciosa y se excusó con un cliché: —Me emocioné, Steve. Sabes que soy un excéntrico, y a nosotros se nos perdona todo lo que hacemos. Además, lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.  
El resto de los vengadores, excepto Thor —quien vio sonriente toda la escena— sólo rodaron los ojos. 

 

**11 Carreteras con olor a bosques: El Parque Nacional. Los grandes lagos y las Cataratas. Boston y sus Leyendas Urbanas.**

Después de despedirse, Thor y Steve continuaron por la I-15. Poco antes de llegar a Salt Lake, Thor también tuvo que dejarlo.  
—Asuntos de Asgard —le dijo—. Algo que debo resolver. Pero volveré. 

Se despidieron a la entrada de la ciudad, en uno de esos cafés de carretera. Steve le dio la camiseta que comprara para él en Nueva York, y los dos colgantes, diciéndole con un leve sonrojo que uno era para Loki. El Asgardiano lo abrazó conmovido, besándolo también tal como había ocurrido con Stark. Steve lo atribuyó a que estaba confundido con las costumbres humanas, pero no lo rechazó.  
Steve volvió a su viaje en solitario. Recorrió el resto de Idaho y se internó en Wyoming por el Parque Nacional de Yellowstone. Conoció el monte Rushmore, los extraordinarios géiseres y la exuberante belleza de los bosques americanos.

Salió a la ciudad de Livingston por una de las carreteras rurales y tomó la I-94. 

Recorrió un gran tramo por esa autopista, bordeada de cipreses y pinos, y enormes cedros y árboles tan altos, que sobrepasaban incluso a muchos de los altos edificios que había visto en las ciudades. Dejó atrás Montana, Dakota del Norte y Minnesotta, llegando a Mineápolis para tomar la I-94 hasta Chicago. Presenció una carrera de botes, y algunas competencias realizadas en los lagos. Volvió a la carretera, llegando a Cleveland, y de ahí, a Búfalo, para encontrarse de lleno con las extraordinarias Cataratas del Niágara. 

Continuó por la I-90, pasando Syracusa y Albany en Nueva York, siguiendo hasta Springfield, Massachusset sin detenerse, hasta llegar a Boston, curioso por ver esa ciudad histórica en su nueva faceta cosmopolita y avanzada.

Visitó los museos y algunos parques botánicos, el faro meteorológico y el distrito histórico. Mientras transitaba por uno de los 21 barrios, se topó con dos tipos que admiraron de inmediato su motocicleta. Hermanos; gemelos, le dijeron, aunque fue un poco difícil de ver. Desgarbados y con tatuajes muy peculiares, parlanchines y malhablados hasta los codos, con un fuerte acento irlandés, y muy, muy hospitalarios. Lo invitaron a pasar el resto del día con ellos, en un pequeño bar llamado McGuintis, cerca de su departamento. 

Bebieron y jugaron billar en medio de una gran algarabía, alegando que esa noche, aunque no fuese San Patricio, celebrarían. No siempre se encontraban con un héroe de orígenes irlandeses como él. Steve les contó un poco de la guerra, y ellos le compartieron anécdotas graciosas. Brindaron por los amigos y los padres ausentes, y pelearon en una juguetona hermandad, incluyéndolo en esa fraternidad tan curiosa. Incluso fue testigo de un leve escarceo entre ellos. En algún momento, alguien le dijo que eran los “santos”, y Steve se preguntó si debía replantearse el concepto de santidad con tipos como ellos.

 

**12 El fin del camino. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

Al día siguiente, se despidieron en el centro de la ciudad, en medio del inicio de un vistoso desfile, encabezado por algunos jugadores del equipo de Nueva Inglaterra. Los Patriotas, le dijeron los hermanos. Steve les prometió que volvería alguna vez, y que si lo visitaban en Nueva York, verían un buen partido de base ball juntos.

Salió por la I-95 hacia Connecticut, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a Nueva York, la ciudad. 

Esta vez, antes de entrar por la carretera, decidió hacerlo por mar. Envió un mensaje a Tony antes de abordar el Ferry hacia la isla donde permanece la Estatua de la Libertad, y subió a ella, pasando un buen tiempo observando la enorme ciudad que ahora era su casa.

Volvió a tierra, en donde ya lo esperaban los otros, casi veinte días después de haberse visto por última vez. Con una gigantesca sensación de calidez en su pecho, Steve los abrazó —y esta vez los besó— a todos y cada uno de ellos, pensando que los había extrañado demasiado. 

Había recorrido casi todo el país, buscando una identidad después de haber casi perdido la suya, y ahora, mientras compartían una vez más la cena en algún exótico restaurante del centro de Manhattan, se había dado cuenta que su identidad estaba ahí, entre ellos, porque ahora ya eran una familia, y el lugar en donde existe una familia, siempre podrá llamársele hogar. 

Steve Rogers ya no dudaría más de eso. 

Y si algún día volvía a recorrer el país en una motocicleta, sería meramente por el placer de hacerlo, y qué mejor, si toda su familia lo acompañaba.

 

\----------The End of Road.

 **Ps.** Como referencia, por medio de sus contactos, Natasha consiguió 12 ejemplares del calendario de los Bomberos Voluntarios, y los repartió entre los interesados de S.H.I.E.L.D. (guardó uno para Phill y le envió otro a Loki), porque ella también sabe ser generosa. Por si alguien pregunta...


End file.
